kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Summer 2017 Event/@comment-28554370-20170901161938/@comment-28554370-20170902003021
Sorry guys. just woke up ;-; The reason I didn't bring BB is that I'm trying to avoid 2nd shelling against CV hime if possible. But looking from my recent run where I left CV Hime in Chuuha state, I might reconsider this decision of mine. @Warmdaylight, I don't have a particular difficulty against CV Hime or DD hime, so I just send 1 base to T and 2 base to U. Yes, I know it's strange, but somehow it works wonder in fall 2016, I'm still not quite sure how to make a support exped tho. I'll try to research more. thanks for the sugestion~ @Eetere, I actually don't have myoukou class (I'll get them after I clear a few quest so I could scrap some DDs) and yes, it did crossed my mind to change Kiso into other ships, Taiyou or Bismarck, or Choukai. I don't have any particular problem against CV Hime thought, so I guess I won't be sending a full fighter to node Q. Still, thanks for the sugestions~ @SlashZero, so Iowa or Bismarck then... okay I'll try putting Bismarck first, then if somehow I need for more Firepower, I'll try swapping her with Iowa. Thanks for the sugestions~ @Lupusregina, Yes, I was sending both to boss node and T node (notice the 1st catalina was supposed to support a Ryuusei because my T1 M34 still on cooldown, so they could nuke those BB Himes). And yes, indeed I admit that my day battle dmg is heavily reliant on my CVs so Yura and Maya didn't do much damage at all. The reason why I bring them instead of duck... is.. well... My duck is known to get Taiha'd by a lot. It also did crossed my mind to change Kitakami-sama equipment to DA at some point, but I still refrained to do so. Maybe I'll try doing this in future runs. Thanks for the sugestions~ @Asletiels, Yeah, me condition is exactly like yours. no prob in Q or G. sometimes H but that's where FCF comes from. As for the bombers, they're safe (well, at least as long those Tsu-class doesn't do AACI on me tho) as my fighter power should be sufficient (and yes, never gotten a singe AP on node Q from the entire run on E7) Never really trying to achieve AS+ thought. I thought AS was sufficient. As for OASW, sadly, my only capable OASW is Taiyou, Verniy, Libe and those 3 CLTs. If I were to considered to not uses FCF, I might need to replace Kiso with Taiyou tho. Oh well, I guess I'll try to do some research regarding support fleet. Thanks for the answer~ @Neoasis, Dude, you just filled me up with the research I'm trying to attempt after this. Thanks a lot. Yes, I know it's not efficient in term of resources, but hell I know nothing abiut those firepower cap so I just like... you know... "Well, since this is a support, it wouldn't hurt to actually blast my FBBs with 41cm like a mad man right? As for the accuracy, maybe 2 DDs bringing 6 Radars would work" kind of thinking. Since everyone seems to agree with switching Yura, I guess I'll switched her with an FBB after this. Thanks a whole bunch~ @Ekel, Yeah my bad. That Catalina was supposed to support my Ryuusei Kai which I swapped with another LBAS. Forgot to take her out. Ok, I'll consider getting those LBAS a double chevron after this. But sadly, only 1 Kaibokans who could manage to enter E5 since I used Etorofu in E1. Don't worry, I always gotten AS in there. The requirement for boss is around 160-ish fighter power, and I got 260-ish. the only place if I were to get an AP is Q node, if I'm not lucky and get my planes shot down by wholebunch. I'll considered replacing OASW ships with Night Battle capable ships if I really need those few ships to deal the finishing damage, since 2 OASW ships only manage to reduce 2 out of 4 submarines at most on H. Yeah, the reason I didn't bring a night battle equip is that I didn't bring any ships except CL, CLT, and DD. I'll be using different composition after this tho, so you could expect me to bring them. Oh, and don't have the "yasen starter kit" since I didn't owned a Sendai (Forgive me ._.) Got it, I'll try to re-arranged the escort fleet. I admit it's disastrous. Apparantly I was hal asleep yesterday and didn't pay much attention to the order of battle. Thanks a lot for the sugestions~ That was long. Thanks guys~